


我觉得王耀是性冷淡

by ress25 (xuyian11)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Painter!China, Stripteaser!America, alternative universe, 非国设
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25110226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuyian11/pseuds/ress25
Summary: 阿尔弗雷德遇到了一个出手阔绰的金主约他到自家别墅去……
Relationships: America/China (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	我觉得王耀是性冷淡

**Author's Note:**

> 备份。  
> 原址：https://entereturn.lofter.com/post/31be9fef_1c9dd940e

阿尔弗雷德已经在这家脱衣舞俱乐部里混了五年了。他原先也只是到这里找乐子的富家少爷，喝醉酒被家里发现他跟男人搞在了一起。本来他可以推脱说他就是尝个鲜罢了的，鬼使神差地他说了实话，他对女人硬不起来，是个实打实的基佬。琼斯家的大少爷不可以是基佬，他就被囚禁在家里进行“治疗”。好不容易在同情他的堂哥马修的帮助下逃出来，却又忍不住回到这家俱乐部，宁愿做一名脱衣舞男谋生。

有一副好皮囊的阿尔弗雷德很快就混成了这里的热门之一，不少富婆都愿意为他一掷千金，这大大减轻了他的生活压力，工作时间不需要那么长了。空闲下来，时不时地他就想起那一晚睡了的男人，但是再也没见过了，大概是家族给了足够的钱封口，又或者直接杀人灭口了。

阿尔弗雷德摇了摇头，把脑海里纷乱的思绪清空，准备开始今晚的表演。今晚又是他一个人的独角戏，每月一次，赚得的小费足以让他有一整个星期都不用开工。最近有一个小费给得很大方的男人，自那个男人出现以来，每场有他的演出男人都必然将一卷钞票塞进他的内裤，想必也不会错过今晚。

音乐响起，阿尔弗雷德登上舞台，扫视了一圈台下，果然那男人就在正中央的第一排，黑发下的耳钉折射着奇异的灯光。他故意更多地对着这个方向抛媚眼、飞吻，就连脱下的衣服也往这边的观众席丢，在一片尖叫声中尽情展示自己身体的美好。

临近表演时间的结束，阿尔弗雷德踩着舞步走向舞台边缘，手里拿着他上台时戴着的帽子充当装小费的容器。看到那个男人一直没有动静只是一杯接一杯地喝着酒，他有点失望，他以为男人对他今晚的表现不够满意。失去巨额小费的心痛让阿尔弗雷德在冲动之下随着胯部的扭动，轻轻从后腰上往下扯自己的内裤，本来就紧绷的三角裤堪堪包住他前面半硬的性器，任由大半个蜜色的臀部露在外面，粉色的小洞若隐若现。

等阿尔弗雷德从那个黑发男人面前扭头准备离开时，男人突然站起身，从他身后将一卷比之前都要大的钞票塞进他股缝。明明是这么嘈杂的环境，男人的声音却像是直接响在耳边一样，“夹紧了不要掉，回去联系我。”

一瞬间阿尔弗雷德的大脑空白一片，差点控制不住地在舞台上就这样高潮。失去了内裤的承托让他只能夹紧屁股，小心翼翼地跟着音乐的节奏小步挪动直到走下舞台。一离开那片光怪陆离的世界，阿尔弗雷德就赶紧披上自己的长外套，避开乱舞的人群从后门溜出这栋建筑。

生锈的铁门在阿尔弗雷德身后关上，将震耳欲聋的音乐一并隔绝。懒得再花更多的钱在别处租房子，他就跟大多数同事一样在这个俱乐部后面的居民楼里安身，既方便他上班又方便他带人回家过夜。

摸黑走上几层楼梯回到自己的小窝，阿尔弗雷德和衣倒在自己的小床上，呼出一口浊气，努力平复自己雀跃的心情。那个男人是看上他了吗？跟他联系应该是要约他出去吧，会是直接去酒店还是先去餐厅吃饭？阿尔弗雷德想象着他们可能的约会，充满着金钱的交易，纸醉金迷的环境，男人修长的手指，身上尖锐的疼痛，嘴里吐出粗俗的话语。他放任大脑天马行空地描绘着那些淫乱的场景，手上动作不停地取悦着自己，直到一片黏稠溅在自己胸口。

他深呼吸几口，随手抽出一张纸巾擦擦手，喘着粗气从身后掏出那卷钞票，扯出中间那张纸条——上面除了一串号码以外，还有一个在上城区别墅群的地址，他以前的家附近没多远的地方。

阿尔弗雷德千不想万不愿，他曾经不少熟人都住在上城区，现在他不仅要去那里还要以脱衣舞男的身份过去，万一被认出来抓回家里，后果肯定比上次还要严重。可是那个男人给的钱实在是太多了，阿尔弗雷德愤愤地套上自己的卫衣准备出门，而且男人的声音也好听到让他耳朵怀孕。

那天根据纸条上的电话打过去的时候，那个男人用阿尔弗雷德听到过的最温柔的声线说出最恶毒的话，“你最好清洗干净再过来，我不喜欢邋遢的男孩。”原话就是这样，阿尔弗雷德一瞬间有种想要顺着电话爬过去把人掐死的冲动，都在俱乐部约他们这些舞男了，还要嫌弃人脏。更何况阿尔弗雷德也不是随随便便就应约的人，他这几年更多的是自己玩，偶尔有看对眼的才约上人带回家。

这次也只是屈服于物质的诱惑而已，阿尔弗雷德安慰着自己，对着门上自己戴着墨镜的倒影笑了笑，按响了别墅的门铃。来应门的黑发男人穿着一身米黄的居家服，外面罩着一件沾染着颜料的围裙，看到阿尔弗雷德遮得严严实实的学生打扮也笑了，“阿尔弗雷德你好，我就是王耀。”

对了，他想起来上次电话里，这个男人自我介绍过，名字挺好听的，还是个亚洲人。他露出个甜美的笑容，跟着王耀走进别墅。还好他根据电话里王耀透露出来的偏好猜测对方喜欢干净的大学生，看起来对方对他这个形象很是满意。不过反正都是要脱光的，打扮成什么样大概都没关系吧，阿尔弗雷德心不在焉地想着。

王耀走进开放式厨房的流理台后面，一边拿出杯子清洗一边问他要喝点什么。阿尔弗雷德盯着亚洲人的背影，那围裙在他身后打了个大大的蝴蝶结，扎得他腰身特别纤细，屁股不仅小巧，也算得上挺翘。这个男人大概是想找根按摩棒吧，之前倒是误会他了，阿尔弗雷德的思路一路狂奔，直到王耀拿着一杯加了冰的可乐冻在他脸上才回过神来。

“就、就冰可乐行了。”阿尔弗雷德回过神来接过杯子，内心谴责自己的走神掉了档次，万一金主有哪里不满意不肯给他结算这一单的钱那就亏大了。好在王耀没有为难他，还是笑吟吟的样子，等他喝点可乐休息一下就来领着他往楼上走去。

别墅里的装修都是简洁的风格，没有多少装饰品，生活用具也不多。熟悉这些有钱人作风的阿尔弗雷德一看就知道，这里根本不是王耀的常住地，作为偶尔的落脚地，怕是专门拿来约炮的。

王耀却是坦坦荡荡地扶着楼梯的扶手走上二楼，给他介绍这栋别墅。“这别墅是我寻找灵感的地方，一楼的房间都打通了所以比较宽敞，二楼这边是我的画室，那边是我的卧室。”男人一边推开一扇双开的雕花木门，一边向身后的阿尔弗雷德示意了一下对面毫不起眼的原色木门，“你以后直接到我的画室来就行了，不要乱走。”

阿尔弗雷德心里咯噔一下，按照这说法，王耀还想包养他，那他可就要长期出入这片别墅区了，要是遇上熟人的话……但是纵有万般咆哮，给他一百个胆子也不敢怒吼出声，他假装听不懂王耀话里的暗示，点点头表示自己知道了。

画室里就像它的大门一样极尽奢华，一门之隔，门外还是极简的现代风格，门内就仿佛贵族的宫殿，墙纸的纹样雍容华贵，墙上烛台样式的灯具散发着柔和的黄光。这画室的一半被一块纯色的墨绿绒布挡住，下方是一张镶着金边的皮质沙发；另外半边则挂满了各式各样的画框，四周散落着各种画具和装饰品。

身处其中的阿尔弗雷德感觉自己格格不入，幸好王耀没让他尴尬很久，撩开绒布让他在布帘后面脱光衣服再出来，他就迫不及待地照做了。

绒布后的空间很是阴暗，只有边缘透出丝丝光线，阿尔弗雷德迅速把自己的衣服裤子扒掉丢在原地，抓了抓自己脑袋上凌乱的金发就转身回到灯光下。能速战速决当然是最好了，多来一次这附近就多一分被家里发现的风险，甚至让王耀知道他就是琼斯家被扫地出门的少爷也不是不可能。

电话里他试探过王耀，这个新近移民过来的亚洲人还没来得及了解本地错综复杂的势力关系，根本不知道琼斯家为何物。也正是这样，他才能肯定王耀就是仅仅因为阿尔弗雷德这个皮相就挑中他的，换做是别人，少不了一番对方是冲着他身世来的怀疑。

回到灯光下的阿尔弗雷德舒展着身体，即使浑身未着寸缕也走出了在秀场上的气势。王耀看起来对他这样的表现很是欣慰，嘴角噙着微笑向他点点头，指挥他躺到那皮质沙发上，让他自行摆出诱惑的姿势。

在王耀有如实质的审视目光下，半躺在沙发扶手上的阿尔弗雷德觉得自己简直是被那视线抚摸过全身，浑身滚烫。他不得不稍微抬起腿，挡一挡自己已经立起来的器官，“这样可以吗？”

阿尔弗雷德敢肯定，他这番动作没逃过王耀的眼睛，但是他都这么迫不可待了，男人却还是一副优哉游哉的样子，“不错，先这样，一会再换个姿势。”王耀手执画笔坐在画架前，不时抬头看他，一时间房间里除了呼吸声就只有画笔在纸上摩擦的沙沙声。

不能动作的每一秒都十分漫长，王耀画完第一张素描的时候，阿尔弗雷德已经是昏昏欲睡，差点忘了他是来干什么的。对，他是来应约的，是王耀约他到家里的，然后就是来当模特的？

他头昏脑胀地摸着身上不知何时被盖上的毯子，抬眼看了看对面的王耀。“我需要换个姿势吗？”他感觉自己的喉咙被什么堵住了，清了清嗓子才继续，“我是不是搞砸了？”

“没有，你这样很好。”王耀温和的声音轻易地抚平了阿尔弗雷德头脑里莫名其妙的委屈。他坐在原地指导着大男孩的动作，最后还是叹了一口气过来上手摆弄阿尔弗雷德的手脚。

王耀的手带着不容抗拒的温度，阿尔弗雷德感觉自己的皮肤都烫了起来，呼吸也又一次急促起来。他不由自主地喘息起来，反握住王耀的手，按在自己的腰上，“你还要画到什么时候？”

“你累了的话可以先休息一下，”王耀收回了自己的手，眼神清明冷静没有丝毫情欲，反而充满了关爱，从沙发边上抽出靠枕塞进他的腰后，“我不急在这一时。”

赤裸的皮肤跟靠枕上粗糙的织物摩擦的感觉很是刺激，于是阿尔弗雷德顺着王耀的手臂贴上去，“可我有点忍不住，”他挺腰在毯子上磨蹭着自己的下体，“难道你不是约我来打炮的吗？”

王耀：“啊？”

老王：我约你来是搞艺术的你却满脑子搞黄色！

米米：我就是来搞黄色的你却只想着你的艺术！


End file.
